Je Ferai Sans
by Dedale
Summary: « Sirius, revenu du voile, s’adapte à sa nouvelle vie, seulement une chose parmi d’autres a changé... » No spoiler, SSSB


_Disclaimer__ : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à Mme Joanne Katheleen Rowling _

_Titre__ : « Je Ferai Sans… »_

_Résumé__ « __Sirius, revenu du voile, s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie, seulement une chose parmi d'autre a changé... » No spoiler, SSSB_

_Avertissement__ : Il y aura présence de slash, de yaoi, de relation homosexuelle, etc… donc si ça ne plait pas à certains ça ne sert à rien de continuer à lire ce qui suit._

_Petite Note :__ Comme d'habitude j'utilise la version anglaise du nom de Rogue, c'est-à-dire Snape._

_Un petit one-shot un peu dépressif, parce que j'avais envie depuis longtemps de faire un Sirius dépassé par la guerre. _

_Je me suis un peu enflammée sur les figures de style, etc. J'espère que ça plaira au moins à quelqu'un. .._

_C'est sûrement ma dernière fic avant d'avoir lu le tome 7, bouh ça fait un peu bizarre (je suis une éternelle nostalgique)._

_Sinon je voulais aussi remercier tout ceux qui me lisent, sérieusement ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, même si je ne répond pas toujours, ou alors après des mois, je pense à vous et vous remerchiiiii, ça m'aide beaucoup à continuer mes fics (alors là je suis vraiment trop nostalgico-mélancolique). _

_Bon aller, pour changer de ton, je n'ajouterai que trois mots : Vive le SNACK !_

_Tiens j'allais oublier (tsss), je voudrais vous faire une petite pub :_

_Vous aimez le Snack, vous aimez le Drarry ? Ou alors vous aimez juste le Drarry ? Et bien allez lire tout de suite les fics de __**Kirjana**__ ! Elles sont supers, et leur auteuze aussi !_

_(enfin j'espère quand même que vous aimez le Snack, parce que sinon on se demande ce que vous faites ici, hihi)_

* * *

**PoV**

-** o0o0o Sirius Black o0o0o -**

Je ne me souviens que de peu de choses de mon retour parmi les vivants.

De l'agitation, des murmures autours moi, mais aussi un sentiment indéfinissable de perte.

Rien d'autre.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, je n'ai eu aucune séquelle de mon séjour derrière le voile. Juste une fatigue interminable.

Une fatigue qui m'obligea à rester des semaines coucher dans un lit. Des semaines à perdre encore plus de temps que je n'en avais déjà perdu.

Des semaines à me faire conter la fin de la guerre. La victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La victoire de mon filleul, Harry.

On me raconta aussi les sacrifices. Albus Dumbledore, tué par Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, un des héros de la guerre. Il a tué Dumbledore pour récupérer ses pouvoirs, et ainsi les transmettre au moment venu à l'Elu.

Je sais que tout le monde a crut qu'il avait trahi l'Ordre. Mais c'était faux. La loyauté du professeur de potions envers le directeur était sincère, autant que celle qui lie un Griffondor à un autre.

Mais aujourd'hui tout est terminé. Les gens oublient. Ils oublient les sacrifices, les trahisons, les morts, ils oublient les enfants qui ont eu le courage de dire non à leurs parents. Ils oublient la guerre, tout simplement.

Moi au milieu de tout cela, je ne me souviens plus des jours heureux que j'ai passé sans cette guerre, j'oubli que je n'ais plus à avoir peur, j'oubli que le soleil éclaire à nouveau les champs de batailles, j'oublie que jamais plus je n'aurai à me battre pour ma vie.

Et j'ai mal, car tout au fond de moi, je sais que je ne me rappellerai plus jamais des bonheurs simples qui ont rendus une partie de ma jeunesse exceptionnelle.

Je ne vivrai plus jamais comme avant, parce que rien n'est comme avant. Ma vie a été en suspend pendant douze ans, et ensuite je suis mort. Personne n'a vécut un semblant de ce qui m'est arrivé.

Je suis seul.

-** o0o0o0o0o0o -**

_« Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard. »_

J'ai encore dû mal à me faire à ce changement. Chaque fois que je passe devant la vieille gargouille, je m'attends à rencontrer les yeux malicieux d'Albus Dumbledore.

Pour moi, Dumbledore était invulnérable. Il savait, et voyait tout. Mais il est mort, comme beaucoup d'êtres à l'allure invulnérable. La faute à la guerre.

J'aimerai retourner en arrière, et arrêter les aiguilles de la grande horloge du temps. Mais ce n'est pas dans mes capacités, alors à quoi bon fuir le présent ? Seulement j'aimerai fuir l'avenir, qui me guette au tournant.

J'ai peur de mes mots parfois. Ils sont dangereux. Pas pour les autres, mais pour moi, tout simplement.

Les médicomages disent que c'est une dépression, que c'est normal après tous les changements que j'ai vécus et que ça va passer.

Ils disent qu'il me faut un repère. Quelque chose qui me rattache au passé, mais qui serai capable de me guider vers l'avenir. Je trouve ça beaucoup trop paradoxale pour être vrai. Mais je fais ce qu'ils me disent.

Je reste à Poudlard, là où sont mes heureux souvenirs. Ceux qui me font prendre conscience que mes amis ne sont plus là, qu'ils sont morts, tous.

Je discute avec Harry. Et je me rend compte que je ne l'ais jamais protégé. Qu'il a subi le pire, et que je n'étais pas là pour lui. Et son visage ravagé par la guerre me rend encore plus coupable que Voldemort lui-même.

Toutes ces choses qui me donnaient du bonheur se sont transformées en éléments de tristesse.

Seul Snape est là, presque comme avant. Son visage est toujours pâle, ses robes noires, son attitude froide, et ses sourires inexistants. Mais quelque chose est mort en lui. Comme cette absolue recherche du bonheur est morte en moi.

Il ne me parle pas. Il ne me parle plus. Il m'évite. Il fait comme s'il m'évitait. Une chose en moi le gêne. J'ai beau me demander, et demander à ceux qui m'entourent encore ce qui pourrait lui donner cette attitude, personne ne me répond.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, tout le monde fait semblant. Et moi au milieu d'eux, je ne sais que faire, et que dire. Je n'ais pas ma place car je n'ais pas assisté aux compromis que les survivants ont décidés afin de ne plus penser à cette guerre. Cette putain de guerre qui nous a tous tués, de corps et d'esprit. J'aurais aimé mourir avant de la voir commencée, avant qu'elle ne se soit terminée.

-** o0o0o0o0o0o -**

- Que diriez vous d'un poste de professeur de métamorphose ?

- Moi, professeur ?

- Mon remplaçant a décidé de refaire sa vie en Amérique du Sud, et aucune personne n'est encline à accepter un poste dans une vieille baptise à moitié démolie.

D'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, et ce que j'en ais déduis en observant les pierres joncher le sol du château, il y a eu de nombreux affrontements au sein même de Poudlard. Ces batailles ont conduit à une remise en cause de ce sentiment de sécurité que tout le monde ressentait à l'égard de l'école de sorcellerie. Peu de sorciers veulent y séjourner, et jamais l'école n'a eu un si faible nombre d'élèves depuis plusieurs siècles.

- Je vais… y réfléchir.

La directrice de Poudlard me regarde avec attention derrière ses strictes lunettes. Je me doute être la seule personne pouvant potentiellement accepter ce poste de professeur. Sans moi, elle n'aurait sûrement pas d'autre solution que de cumuler plusieurs fonctions dans l'établissement.

- Je vous en serais très reconnaissante si vous acceptiez.

Je tente un fantôme de sourire en sa direction, puis me lève, toujours avec cette lassitude qui me caractérise depuis mon retour.

- Je vous tiendrais au courant, professeur McGonagall.

- Bien.

Je sors enfin de ce bureau qui m'oppresse de souvenirs heureux. Je respire un peu mieux dans les couloirs glacés de Poudlard.

Que dois-je faire maintenant dans ce grand château ? Rendre visite à Harry est trop douloureux. Rester seul dans ma chambre est trop dangereux.

Un bruit de pas claquant sur le sol de pierre se fait entendre. J'ai envie de partir, de ne parler à personne, pourtant en reconnaissant les robres noires de Snape je ne peux pas m'éloigner.

Il est de plus en plus près de moi, et pourtant ne me regarde pas. Il est perdu dans la contemplation d'un tas de parchemins. Il passe devant moi, sans avoir porté une once d'attention à ma présence.

- Snape !

C'était plus fort que moi, je n'ais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il s'arrête au milieu du couloir et me regarde avec interrogation.

- Quoi ?

Pas la moindre agressivité dans ce simple mot. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me donne-t-il pas une seule occasion de vivre comme avant ?

- Alors Servilus, ton nez est tellement gros que tu as besoins de plusieurs parchemins pour te moucher ?

Il hausse les sourcils et s'en va sans m'accorder la moindre réponse.

Peut-être aurais-je dû crier, comme quand nous étions jeunes ? Peut-être aurais-je dû avoir ce rire moqueur, comme lorsque je l'interpellais entre deux cours ?

Ou bien peut-être devrais-je moi aussi l'ignorer, faire comme s'il n'existait pas, pourtant je n'ais pas son talent pour l'indifférence.

-** o0o0o0o0o0o -**

Harry était jeune avant.

Harry commençait à être heureux, avant.

Harry était beau avant.

Mais Harry n'est plus rien maintenant.

Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Et maintenant que je suis là, il n'a plus besoin de moi, ni de personne. Maintenant c'est moi qui ais besoin d'aide, mais personne n'est enclin à me tendre une main amie.

- A quoi penses-tu, Sirius ?

- A toi…

Ce filleul censé être mien tourne la tête vers la cheminé de mon appartement, cruel rappel de son visage saccagé par les flammes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai fais un rêve étrange la nuit dernière.

- Ce doit être le voile qui te perturbe encore, Sirius. Je suis sûr que ces cauchemars te quitteront rapidement.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement un cauchemar. Mais comment dire que j'étais mieux dans ce foutu voile ? Comment leur expliquer que j'ai mal à vivre ici, parmi tant de souffrance ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi il parlait ?

- Excuse moi, mais je suis fatigué, Sirius.

- Bien sûr, je vais te raccompagner.

Je l'aide à se relever difficilement. Son corps frêle et calciné semble comme venu d'un autre monde que le notre. Quand je le touche, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon propre corps qui brûle.

Nous sortons de mes quartiers lentement. Voldemort c'est lourdement amusé avec son corps avant qu'Harry ait la puissance nécessaire afin de détruire cet horrible mage noir.

- Tu as accepté le poste de professeur ?

- Non, pas encore. Je me dis que travailler avec Snape ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il hausse doucement les épaules sans répondre.

- D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas son attitude curieuse ?

- …Pas particulièrement…

- Je… j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite.

- Je n'ais pas remarqué…

Un soupire m'échappe, alors que je m'arrête au milieu des corridors. Harry fuit mon regard dans ce couloir sombre et glacé.

- J'ai l'impression que Snape m'évite, autant que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, Harry.

- Je ne vois pas de…

- Ça suffit ! Pourquoi tu me mens ? Pourquoi tout le monde me ment ?

Il redresse la tête doucement vers moi.

- Je n'ais pas le droit de te répondre.

- Que… quoi ?

J'avais encore ce léger espoir que ma seule imagination m'ait joué des tours.

- Ils m'ont interdit de te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de l'Ultime Bataille.

- Quoi… mais quel est le rapport ?

- Si tu veux vraiment des réponses à tes questions, va les poser à Snape.

-** o0o0o0o0o0o -**

Peut-être ne devrais-je pas être là. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas suivre le conseil de Harry. Peut-être devrais-je aller poser mes questions au Ministère ou à quiconque autre que Snape.

Mais je veux tout savoir, immédiatement. Je ne peux pas attendre que le jour se lève, je ne peux pas attendre une nuit entière.

C'est pour cette raison qu'après avoir quitté Harry au pied de la tour des Gryffondor, je me retrouve à traverser les couloirs froids des cachots, avec l'espoir fou de trouver Snape encore levé dans son bureau.

Je me sens étrange, bizarre. Un fourmillement désagréable envahi mon corps, quand je me trouve enfin devant la porte du Serpentard.

Une raie de lumière traverse de dessous sa porte. Il est là. Je frappe. Une fois, deux fois. Il ne répond pas.

La déception me prend aux tripes. Je frappe encore plus fort à la porte.

- Snape !

J'ai envie de croire qu'il est là et qu'il m'entend.

- Snape, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre moi !

Un bruit de verre cassé se fait entendre, et peu après la figure pâle du professeur de potions apparaît par l'entrebâillure de la porte.

- Il n'y a que toi pour déranger les gens à cette heure de la nuit ; me dit-il en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Je regarde derrière moi : il n'y a rien. Juste un mur à peine discernable dans l'obscurité ambiante.

- J'ai à te parler Snape.

Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux et je sens une tension palpable s'introduire entre nous.

- Je t'écoute.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas désagréable ? Pourquoi ne me crache-t-il pas à la figure ? Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué ?

J'essais de rassembler les indices qu'aurait pu me laisser Harry, avant de commencer à m'expliquer.

- Je veux que tu me parles de l'Ultime Bataille.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ce… c'est à toi de me répondre.

Je perds mes moyens devant son visage si neutre, si indifférent. Comment fait-il pour être si différent du Snape que je connais ?

- Je n'ais pas à t'en parler Black. Tu n'es concerné que de loin dans cette histoire.

Je ne cerne pas tout ce qu'il me dit. Mais je fais semblant.

- Je suis tout de même un peu concerné par cette affaire.

Je croise les bras sur le torse, et lui me regarde attentivement avant de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

- …tout.

Je n'ais pas dû avoir l'air très convaincant car il secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Sirius ?

Depuis quand m'appelle-t-il par mon prénom ? Depuis quand sait-il lire en moi ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça, Snape !

- Comment ?

- Tu sais très bien ! Tu m'évites, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne me parles plus !

- Par parler tu veux sûrement dire insulter ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es plus comme avant ?!

Je sens mes nerfs me lâcher. Une des conséquences de cette putain de dépression. Mes réactions sont exacerbées. Parfois même ridicules comparés à la situation. Mais Merlin je voudrais tellement que tout redevienne comme autrefois.

Il ouvre la porte en plus grand et s'adosse contre son encadrement.

- Je ne sais pas si ça t'aiderait de savoir.

- Je n'en peux plus. Ça de plus ou de moins, rien ne pourra m'aider, alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette foutue Bataille !

Il me regarde. Il me scrute. Je crois que ça me gène. J'ai des frissons qui me remontent le long du dos.

- Entre.

Il s'écarte et me laisse entrer dans son bureau remplie de bocaux en verres, sur des étagères hétéroclites. Il me désigne une chaise et je m'y assois tandis qu'il prend place en face de moi, derrière son bureau.

Quand il s'adresse enfin à moi, il joint ses mains et pose sa tête dessus. A cet instant, je pense qu'il a l'air aussi las que moi.

- Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devra le répéter à personne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'on appelle un Secret de Temps de Guerre. Pour le bien de la communauté sorcière, les enchantements qui ont servis à éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres doivent rester impénétrables.

Je ne comprends pas exactement, quel rapport y a-t-il entre son attitude et ce dont il me parle, mais je l'écoute tout de même.

- Je vais t'expliquer depuis le début. Un soir, Dumbledore est venu me voir personnellement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fatigué. Il semblait comme résigné quand il m'a dit que Potter ne serait jamais assez puissant pour vaincre _Voldemort_. Je lui ais parler de la prophétie, mais il m'a coupé en me disant qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour que Potter soit plus puissant que quiconque.

Je le regarde attentivement, attendant la suite avec impatience. Quelque chose me dit que je vais apprendre des choses dont je ne me serais jamais douté un seul instant.

- Cette solution consistait à utiliser la magie contre la magie.

- Quoi ?

- Potter avait réussi à échapper au mage une première fois grâce à la magie ancestrale.

- Donc il lui fallait aussi de l'ancienne magie pour atteindre la puissance de Voldemort ?

Il semble un instant surprit que je l'interrompe, mais il acquiesce finalement.

- Seulement cette fois, nous ne connaissions personne capable de réaliser ce sort compliqué grâce à l'amour.

- Mais alors…

- Alors on a utilisé autre chose.

- Comment ?

- En tuant Dumbledore.

- Quoi ?

Il déglutit difficilement avant de me répondre.

- Dumbledore m'a demandé d'accepter qu'on utilise mes sentiments pour ce sort. Comme cela tous les pouvoirs du directeur auraient été intacts pour les transmettre ensuite à Potter.

Ma respiration se bloque en attendant la suite.

- J'ai accepté. On a donc fait en sorte de préméditer sa mort. Et une fois que j'ai été seul, que le sort à été lancé j'ai sentit toute la puissance magique que Dumbledore possédait à travers mes veines.

- …

- Et une fois cela fait, j'ai sentit ce grand vide en moi. Cette espèce d'indifférence, à propos de… toi.

J'essai de prendre une grande inspiration, mais ma cage thoracique refuse de se soulever.

- Il fallait un sentiment fort pour que le sort marche, car toutes formes de magies ancestrales se basent sur les sentiments. Cependant ma haine contre Voldemort lui-même était trop néfaste, trop noire, alors que je ressentais un tout autre sentiment, aussi fort, mais moins… hum, néfaste. Ce sentiment, c'était la haine que j'avais pour toi, la rancune, l'inimitié, plutôt.

Je crois que je ne veux plus savoir.

- Après avoir reçut les pouvoirs de Dumbledore, j'ai attendu de pouvoir les transmettre à Potter, car seul lui aurait pu s'en servir contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourquoi m'a-t-on enlevé la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais compter ? La seule chose qui était acquise, que je ne pouvais pas remettre en question. Pourquoi Snape a-t-il donné la haine qu'il me portait ?

Il continue son discours, mais je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Je me sens perdu.

- Personne ne doit savoir comment les pouvoirs de Dumbledore ont atterrit entre mes mains. Certains sorciers considèrent que la magie ancestrale a disparu pour une très bonne raison. De plus nous avons utilisé un sentiment qui ne fait pas parti du côté lumineux, et nous l'avons lié à la mort. Potter et moi serions considérés comme des hérétiques par la communauté sorcière si elle venait à apprendre ce fait.

Mes yeux se perdent vers la cheminée. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre, je ne peux pas accepter. Ils ont fait ça avec un objectif louable, mais je ne veux pas admettre que la haine que Snape avait à mon égard ne représentait rien à ses yeux.

- Sirius ?

Je finis par le regarder après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant. Je n'avais jamais atteint un niveau si fort de lassitude.

- Tu ne diras rien ?

Je bascule la tête de droite à gauche. Ma gorge est nouée, et j'ai peur de ne pas maîtriser ma voix. Je réalise que je n'ais plus rien maintenant.

Presque sans réfléchir je me lève et sort de son bureau. Je remarque à peine qu'il me suit avant qu'il ne m'attrape le bras.

-** o0o0o0o0o0o -**

- Ne m'en veux pas.

Je me dégage brusquement de ses doigts, en lui hurlant au visage ce que je ressens.

- Une partie de moi est morte. Une partie de nous a disparu a jamais. Et je dois faire comme tout le monde ? Ignorer tout cela ? Mais c'est de moi qu'on parle !

- Non, c'est du bien de l'humanité dont il est question.

Il a l'air toujours aussi calme, et indifférent, alors que moi je me consume de l'intérieur.

- Le bien de l'humanité je n'y crois plus. Ma mort m'a rendu égoïste.

- Egoïste ?

- Je ne m'excuserai pas de ça, c'est mon égoïsme qui s'exprime !

- Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.

Ses paroles me blessent. Je sais que je ne suis plus comme avant, alors que j'aimerai tant l'être. Mais je ne suis pas le seul.

- Qui es-tu pour me dire comment j'étais _avant_ ! C'est toi qui es différent, pas moi ! C'est toi qui es amputé de tes sentiments.

- Juste d'un seul sentiment, Sirius.

- Mais ce sentiment m'appartenait ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'enlever la seule chose que tu pouvais m'offrir !

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, maintenant Snape me regarde d'une manière très étrange. La tête légèrement inclinée, les lueurs des chandelles se reflètent au fond de ses yeux si sombres.

- Oublis, Sirius.

- Non…

Je gémis comme l'homme pitoyable que je suis devenu. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et mon corps tremble.

- Oublis. Oublis la haine, oublis la vengeance. Oublis moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Alors je ne peux rien pour toi.

Je serre les poings, lorsqu'il parle à nouveau.

- Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, Sirius.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Snape quitte le couloir, et me laisse seul avec l'obscurité.

-** o0o0o0o0o0o -**

- Veuillez remettre vos cuillères sur mon bureau, après les avoir transformées en leur forme originelle.

- Oui, monsieur.

Les élèves de deuxièmes années s'en vont peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que la salle devienne vide et silencieuse.

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce poste de professeur de Métamorphose. Cette occupation m'épuise bien plus que ce que je ne peux supporter. Le seul point positif, c'est que ce travail m'empêche de penser à ce que je ne possède plus. Sauf, bien sûr quand la salle de cours est désertée après la sonnerie stridente de l'école, et que je me retrouve seul avec moi-même.

Snape. Je pense trop souvent à Snape. Je pense trop à ce qu'il n'est plus. Je pense trop souvent que j'aurais dû me douter d'un événement semblable. Je pense trop souvent à ce vide que j'ai ressentit en moi, quand je suis sorti du voile.

Je me lève de ma chaise de professeur. Je suis à nouveau éreinté en me rendant dans la grande salle pour le dîné.

En arrivant dans la salle bruyante de conversations, je me sens comme un étranger arrivé par erreur dans un clan qui n'est pas le mien, qui n'est plus le mien.

Je m'assois à ma place habituelle. Je remarque que la chaise à mes côtés est vide. L'absence de ce professeur, me rappelle cruellement que Snape est proche de moi. Je peux le voir manger par-dessus cette place vide.

Je peux le voir tourner la tête. Je peux le voir me regarder. Je peux le voir me scruter. Je peux le voir, tout court, et ça me fait mal.

Je n'en peux plus, pourquoi me fait-il réagir comme cela ? Je me lève rapidement et sors de la salle sans avoir rien avalé.

-** o0o0o0o0o0o -**

- Sirius !

Pourquoi est-ce quand je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui qu'il me rattrape toujours ?

- Sirius !

Il me prend la main, et tire dessus afin que nous nous fassions face.

Dire que je ne lui ais pas reparlé depuis qu'il m'a avoué avoir donné sa haine pour le sort qui sauva l'humanité. Putain d'humanité.

- Que veux-tu ? Je croyais que tu m'évitais ?

- Je veux mettre une dernière chose au clair... Je t'ais légèrement menti la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés.

Mon cœur accélère sa cadence en attendant la suite. Peut-être a-t-il inventé toute cette histoire de sort lié à la haine…

- Quand je t'ais dit que je ne ressentais plus rien pour toi, j'ai fait une erreur.

Pourquoi garde-t-il ma main entre ses doigts ? Pourquoi plante-t-il ses yeux entre les miens ?

- C'est juste la haine, que je ne ressens plus pour toi. Juste _ce_ sentiment. Tu comprends ?

- Non…

Non, je ne comprends pas. Non, j'ai peur de comprendre. J'ai peur de m'attendre à autre chose. J'ai peur de croire en une illusion.

Il s'approche de moi, me tenant toujours par la main. Puis de l'autre, il attrape ma nuque et scelle nos lèvres entres-elles. Puis il se recule et murmure doucement à mon oreille.

- Je peux t'offrir autre chose en retour.

Il s'éloigne et essaie de lire en moi, mais je suis déboussolé, je ne sais quoi penser de ce retournement de situation, pour avoir la moindre réaction.

Alors, après avoir apposé un dernier baiser chaste sur ma bouche, il se retourne et commence à partir, comme résigné.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'entrevois tout ce qu'il me propose. Ce n'est que là que je vois une autre vie s'ouvrir à moi, une autre destiné à mon existence sans saveur.

Alors je le retiens, alors je lui réponds.

- Je ferai sans… Sans ta haine.

Il s'arrête et me regarde. Un sourire prend naissance sur ses lèvres tandis que nous avançons l'un vers l'autre.

- Seulement si tu promets de me sortir de ces éternels regrets du passé.

Il acquiesce et me prend dans ses bras lentement. A ce moment, j'ai la douce impression d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

-** Fin -**

Bon vous commencez à me connaître maintenant : le cucul c'est mon truc… espérons qu'un jour j'assumerai entièrement :p

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce one-shot un peu particulier, qui n'est pas trop dans mon habitude. J'espère aussi que tout le monde a comprit, en ce moment je ne suis pas très clair. Je sais que ce n'est pas très aboutit, mais bon, c'est un one-shot… nan ? (non ce n'est pas une manière de me trouver des excuses qui expliqueraient que ce one-shot ne vaux pas grand-chose..)

Si un jour (dans longtemps) ça vous dit, je vous ferai bien un PoV Severus (si ça vous dit vraiment). Mais bon, je sais pas trop, ça dépend de vous je crois, si vous avez un peu aimez et tout. Et non ce n'est pas un moyen détourné d'avoir votre avis sur ce bout de fic (enfin si un peu mais bon 00)

(J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé trop de fautes d'orthographes, il faut dire que j'ai écrit ce one-shot en seulement deux jours, mais j'étais tellement pressée de vous le faire partager que j'ai pu oublié de corriger des michantes fautes se cachant sournoisement)

Aller, à plus'

Bises,

Dedale

15


End file.
